jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rendeveoux/why do your cars tend to bounce around? + some other things
okay, so many people complain that the cars in jailbreak are glitchy/bouncy which cause the cars to be slow and easily lose speed. generally speaking dealing with this bouncing effect can be irritating to the point where you dont want to play the game for a very long time (and trust me i did that one time). well, many would ask, "how can i stop this damn car from bouncing so much?" i have found the main cause of bouncy cars. 'its cause you have a bad pc that runs jailbreak at low fps. '''and im serious about it. around spring-winter of 2017 i had an absolute junk pc. it was a windows 8.1 comp made by dell and ran roblox at approx. 14-20 fps, and if i was lucky it would go to 35 fps. i really loved playing jailbreak but once i started purchasing other cars than the camaro and lamborghini, i noticed they just '''BOUNCED A LOT. '''i quit playing jailbreak after being so mad that i couldnt drive smoothly with a ferrari. early 2018 i had enough money to buy a $550 gaming desktop and WOWEE, when i played every single game again i had absolute eye popping results, such as having 150-200 fps in tf2, no fps lag in terraria multiplayer, and having tops 60 fps (the maximum roblox allows). when i drove some cars that previously bounced a lot on my 8.1, such as the ferrari previously mentioned, model 3, porsche, and mustang. as i drove each car i noticed they stopped bouncing when playing on my gaming pc, which came to my thought of the cause of bouncing cars come from low fps which usually falls to the low end computer players. additionally, when did the cops learn to literally lasso their handcuffs to capture you from literally 13 feet away? i find kiting cops unbearably hard these days, as they literally throw the cuffs and somehow manage to arrest me by doing so. because of this, using the taser is literally pointless in close combat since your cuffs can just get the job done itself. '''PLUS, '''when you try to shoot a cop in thirdperson mode and your body is facing the camera, the shots will not register most likely due to your obstruction of the bullet's path trying to whittle down and kill the cop. i do not like neither of these, as it just makes fighting the police much harder than it was long ago. ''tl;dr main cause of bouncing cars is cause your pc is bad and runs at low fps, only way to get rid of it is by driving a lambo, camaro, blackhawk or heli / get a better comp, im also curious why cops can somehow arrest you from a distance longer than their armspand, and asking why do your shots get interfered by your own body when youre trying to kite cops in thirdperson mode Category:Blog posts